Love Against Vengeance
by CrazieManiac
Summary: Draco wants revenge on Harry for his fathers death, but a mysterious girl who keeps on intruding in his dreams, is telling him not to kill Harry. Who is this mysterious girl? Could this girl be his first ever true love? MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! R&R Please!
1. The Hatred Within

A/N: Sheesh took me awhile to actually put this story up. WOW! Wellz anyhoo, I am new to writing fanfics so this is my first one ever hahahahahah.... just gotta say though that I have totally full respect for other writers out there because writing seems so hard and long (so you gotta have the patience which I don't really have) and to think of all the plot, titles and ideas too (took me awhile to think of just the beginning and the ending hahahhaha still gotta think up of the middle of the story). And quite a short chapter for the beginning but I'll try to make my future chapters longer, hopefully. This fanfic is based mostly on DRACO! Hahahahaha my favorite character in the Harry Potter books. I like his evil character hahahahhaha. Also Draco in this fanfic is in his 7th year. For more info on the fanfic read it yourself. Hope you guys will like it............ please review thx.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I always see people who write HP fanfis write this so I guess I should too. I don't own the characters in this fanfic or the stuff that are in the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The plot of this fanfic is mainly my imagination.  
  
Love Against Vengeance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Arghhhhhh......" Draco shouted, grabbing his hair, in frustration. He closed his eyes as he thought of his father.  
  
All he could see was silent darkness all around him. He felt anger and hate inside him and he could do nothing about it.  
  
Ever since his father was sent to Azkaban, he had always blamed Harry for being the cause of it all. He used to be jealous of Harry because of all his fame, and he detested him for that. Now he despised him even more.  
  
Draco had just heard the news from his mother that the dementors had found his father dead. The ministry told her that he killed himself, but who knows if that were true.  
  
Draco knew that the ministry was covering up something because they sounded suspicious when they explained how his father died.  
  
He knew his father wouldn't kill himself, he had no reason to! He just had this feeling that his father had been killed by he who must not be named for not accomplishing his tasks for the dark lord. Of course his father was a death eater.  
  
He hated the thought of his father being a death eater when he said that no, Malfoy will ever serve someone else, even though his father served for you know who.  
  
He disliked and felt betrayed by his father because he had lied to him. All he knew was that he would never ever follow his fathers footsteps and become a death eater.  
  
He didn't want to serve anyone, especially he who must not be named. You can't back down once you're a death eater.  
  
Draco felt like he was blaming Harry for everything bad that had happened to him, even though he had nothing to do with it. He just seemed to hate Harry. Of course he didn't know why and he thought it was probably just jealousy... but was it?  
  
Draco still wanted revenge on Harry for his fathers sentence to Azkaban, which led to his death.  
  
He wanted to kill Harry but he couldn't do it because he would be sent to Azkaban. He didn't want to be like his father, a failure.  
  
Then he shouted in frustration once again at his thoughts and grabbed onto his hair more tighter causing it to be more messier. He stared into the darkness wondering what to do.  
  
Then right in front of him appeared Harry Potter himself. Draco glared at Harry with hatred in his eyes. He wanted to kill Harry at that moment.  
  
At the thought of it, Draco took out his wand ready to shout out a curse to kill Harry. But Harry just stood there smirking at him. Harry"s action angered Draco even more.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT! HOW DARE YOU!" roared Draco. "Your happy aren't you POTTER! Sending my father away to Azkaban leading him to his death. You will pay for what you did to my father! Prepare to die POTTER! I will have my revenge!"  
  
As Draco was about to shout out his curse a blinding light appeared and a gentle voice, of a girl spoke.  
  
"Please don't...... don't do it..... please don't Draco......" the voice pleaded in a quiet, soft voice, fading slowly.  
  
Draco squinted at the bright light to see a figure of a girl's shadow slowly appearing in the blinding light pleading him not to kill Harry.  
  
Draco gazed at the mysterious girl that just appeared. There was something interesting about this mysterious girl in the light, that it made him slowly walk closer to the girl as the voice gradually lured him to come even closer.  
  
"The voice seems so familiar, I am sure that I heard this voice before" Draco thought as he slowly came closer to the girl"s shadow. "Who are you....?" Draco asked in a curious voice.  
  
Draco cautiously came closer trying to distinguish the girl's face but he couldn't see anything but the brilliant light ahead of him. As he approached closer, he saw the light was getting brighter and brighter.  
  
Then he remembered that Harry was still there and he turned around to see, but Harry has vanished away and in his place was nothing but the still darkness.  
  
Draco decided to put the thought of killing Harry aside and thought of the girl in the light. "Who is she?" wondered Draco.  
  
Draco turned around wanting to see more of the girl in the light. But as he turned to look, the light forced him backwards making him fall as his eyes seared of pain.  
  
He closed his eyes and screamed in pain "ahhhhhhhhhhh......." 


	2. A Broken Family

Chapter 2  
  
"Ahhhhh..........." Draco screamed as he sat straight up from his bed. Cold sweat trickled down his face as he wondered who the girl was in his dream.  
  
"Who was she?" Draco asked himself as he tried to wipe away the sweat on his face with the sleeve of his pyjamas. He looked around the room like he was trying to find any clue to who the girl was.  
  
Draco noticed that he was in his room that was full of shelfs of books and other objects against the walls, a desk that stood on the right of his bed that had a lamp and some books and papers on it. A small table was visible at the right of his bed with another lamp and a alarm clock on it.  
  
Draco looked out the window at the left wall to him where it was close to the bathroom door, to see that it was still dark out. "It was only a dream? But it felt so real..." thought Draco.  
  
Then Draco noticed that he was drenched in sweat and so he chose to put the thought of the dream away. He decided to call for his house elf, "Dotty! Come up here at once!" bellowed Draco.  
  
Noises of small, scampering footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs and drawing nearer to his room. The door to his room opened and a house elf that resembled a female Dobby that was wearing a brown, potato sack, entered the room.  
  
"Yes sir, Dotty is here, what do you wish for sir?" said Dotty as she was bowing down. "Go get my bath ready with some new clothes" Draco ordered.  
  
"Sir would like a bath at this time sir? It is still very early in the morning and the sun still hasn't risen. Why don't you go have some more sleep sir?" replied Dotty as she continued to stay in the same bowed down position.  
  
Draco looked at his alarm clock and noted that it was only 5 in the morning. "I don't care what time it is. I want a bath NOW! And I don't feel like sleeping anymore! Stop questioning my order and start getting my bath ready!" yelled Draco as he pointed to the bathroom door to his left.  
  
"Dotty is bad for questioning master's orders, Dotty is bad" Dotty said, trembling as she hit her head against the book shelf beside her. Draco starred at Dotty with disgrace but yet he felt pity for her.  
  
"Just don't stand there, start getting my bath ready!" Draco said, impatiently. Dotty stopped hitting her head and looked up at Draco "yes sir, right away sir!" exclaimed Dotty as she rushed to get some clothes from Draco's closet and she ran into the bathroom door in Draco's room.  
  
Draco hopped out of his bed as Dotty came scurrying out of the bathroom door. "Sir, your bath is ready" said Dotty as she bowed down.  
  
"Leave then, so I could take my bath and while your downstairs make me my breakfast" instructed Draco and Dotty dashed out of Draco's room.  
  
The noise of Dotty's footsteps slowly disappeared as she descended down the stairs. "Sigh..... finally I could change now" Draco muttered to himself as he went into the bathroom.  
  
After Draco's long bath and that he was finally changed into some new robes that was a made out of velvet and the colour of dashing scarlet. He walked out his room and climbed down the stairs to the dining room which had a elegant, long, rectangular table, with shelves of dishes and china against the walls.  
  
He had noticed that the sun had finally came up outside as he starred at the window in the hallway. He sat himself on the table and called out for Dotty.  
  
"Dotty! Where is my breakfast?" exclaimed Draco and he sighted the elf hurrying towards him carrying his breakfast. Dotty placed the plate of eggs and bacon with some toast and a cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
She walked aside of Draco and bowed down. "Here is your breakfast sir" said Dotty. "Where's mother? Is she still blubbering about fathers death in her room?" asked Draco.  
  
"No sir, she has finally went to sleep." answered Dotty as she straighten herself up to look at Draco. "Right....." Draco said with a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Sir, you are sure early for you first day back to Hogwarts, aren't you sir?" said Dotty as she continue to stare at Draco eating. "First day back to Hogwarts? Is it today? I almost forgot, Dotty go upstairs and pack up my stuff in my trunk and get Hannibal in her cage" ordered Draco.  
  
"Yes sir" replied Dotty and she left clambering upstairs to pack Draco's things. Just then Draco remembered that he had a letter from Hogwarts letting him know that he was head boy which was no surprise to him.  
  
He knew he would get to be head boy but he wondered who the head girl was, since he would be sharing a common room together and doing head duties together.  
  
He just hoped it wasn't Pansy Parkinson. She was too annoying to be around with all the time. Just as Draco was listing all the people that could be head girl Dotty came into the dining room and as she spoke, Draco snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I have finished packing your things sir, do you wish for anything else sir?" asked Dotty as she bowed down as usual. "I am done with my breakfast, put the dishes away and is it time to go to King Cross station at Platform 9¾?" asked Draco. "Not for another hour sir" answered Dotty.  
  
"Well then wake up mother so she could get ready to take me to the station, she would probably take an hour to get ready anyway" Draco stated.  
  
"Yes sir" Dotty replied and went upstairs into the master bedroom where his dad and mom slept but it was only his mother now.  
  
Dotty rushed out of the room with her hands over her head as a pillow flew out of the door. Dotty clambered down stairs to Draco and said "Sir, Mrs. Malfoy says that she will not bring you to the station and that you would just have to apparate there by yourself since you are of age sir." Dotty started to breath heavily from running downstairs.  
  
"What!? Why she......." but before Draco could finish his sentence Dotty interrupted, "Sir, I agree with Mrs. Malfoy. I think that Mrs. Malfoy needs to sleep more sir. Last night she couldn't sleep at all because she was crying again sir. Until late at night did she finally sleep sir" Dotty explained.  
  
"Don't you dare interrupt me! I don't care if she didn't get any sleep at all! I still need her to accompany me to the station, it will be humiliating to show up on my own! WAKE HER UP THIS INSTANCE!" shouted the outraged Draco as he stood up.  
  
But before Dotty could follow Draco's order his mother appeared at the top of the stair case wearing a elegant, white, silk robe.  
  
"What is with all this racket! How am I suppose to get my sleep with all this noise!" exclaimed Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well mother, I could see that you are up. Get ready to accompany me to the station in one hour" Draco told his mother.  
  
"I will not accompany you to the station. I am too tired too and you could go by yourself!" Narcissa stated and with that she walked back into her room.  
  
Draco had never argued with his mother so much before his father died but now it was all different. He would always have arguments with his mother every time they see each other.  
  
"Oh fine! Stay up in that room if I care!" Draco shouted back at his mother.  
  
Draco went into the living room and slumped down on a couch crossing his arms. "DOTTY! Get me the Daily Prophet!" Draco shouted and Dotty hurriedly came into the living room carrying the Daily Prophet in her hands. "Here it is sir" Dotty said extending here arms to Draco.  
  
Draco grabbed the Daily Prophet out of her hands and said "Tell me when it is time to leave to the station" ordered Draco. Dotty bowed and said "Yes sir" as she nodded her head to show that she understood and then she left the living room to do the other chores.  
  
After an hour has passed, Dotty came back into the living room and said "sir, it is time to go to the station, sir." Draco looked up from his Daily Prophet and started to fold it up and placing it on the couch.  
  
"Very well then, Dotty you will come with me to carry my stuff to the station" Draco said as he stood up from the couch. "Yes sir" replied Dotty and off she went to get Draco's owl and trunk.  
  
As Dotty came back trying to carry the trunk with the owl cage balancing on top of it. Draco saw that Dotty was struggling to with his things, and so he took out his wand and with a flick of it, he shouted "accio trunk, accio Hannibal" and the trunk flew up into the air with his owl Hannibal's cage on top of it and was coming towards Draco.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Dotty exclaimed as she gave a grateful look at Draco. "Never mind. I decided that I will just bring these stuff to the station myself, since you seem to be too weak for the job" Draco said.  
  
At this reply, Dotty felt worried that Draco would fire her for not doing her job and she began to say in a begging voice "please sir! Don't fire......" but before Dotty could say anything else Draco said "I am not going to sack you" and then he disappeared in mid-air with his trunk and owl.  
  
"Sigh..... what a kind master" Dotty mumbled to her self with watery eyes starring where Draco stood before he apparated. 


	3. The Long Journey to Hogwarts

A/N-Hey! I have got chapter 3 finally up. Hope for more readers and MORE REVIEWS THX!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I always see people who write HP fanfis write this so I guess I should too. I don't own the characters in this fanfic or the stuff that are in the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The plot of this fanfic is mainly my imagination.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"CRACK!" Draco had got to king cross station at platform 9¾. Draco took out his wand, pointed it to his things and shouted "wingardium leviosa." The trunk and owl slowly flew up and started to move ahead closing nearer to the train.  
  
As he was heading to the train he saw the Weasley's with their family of course including Harry Potter. Anger boiled inside him at the sight of Harry. He decided to forget about him for now. Then he saw Hermione Granger saying goodbye to her family.  
  
At the sight of all the families he thought of his own family and how it was ruin thanks to Harry. Draco clutched his wand tighter as he stepped onto the train. He started to become more calm while he was trying to find a empty compartment.  
  
He found one and flew his things into it when he remembered he had to go to prefects carriage to assign orders to the prefects. He arrived at a empty compartment that had a sign on top of the compartment door.  
  
"Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment" Draco read out loud. "I guess this is my compartment" thought Draco as he placed his things up on the compartment rack. He decided to put his head boy badge on since he wanted everyone know that he was head boy and not Harry.  
  
He then headed for the prefects carriage to await for the head girl and the other prefects. Draco sat down on a compartment seat thinking how he became head boy.  
  
At first, he was worried that he wouldn't become head boy and Harry potter would. Of course he decided to work as hard as a prefect last year to prove he was worthy as head boy. This showed that his work did pay off. Then his thoughts wondered off too who the head girl was going to be.  
  
As he thought of who the head girl could be someone entered the carriage with a shining, silver badge on its chest. It was a head girl's badge and Draco quickly looked at the girl that was wearing it.  
  
"Oh Draco! You're so early. Oooooohhhhhhh..... I could see that your head boy. Look at my Head Girl badge!" announced Pansy Parkinson as she showed her badge to him. "What!?" Draco cried as shock came over his whole body.  
  
"You? As head girl." Draco exclaimed as he shook his head. "It can't be, she can't be head girl. My life is ruined!" thought Draco as he started to worry. "Oh yes Draco! I am head girl" stated Pansy as she giggled at Draco's reaction.  
  
Draco decided to run to the washroom and splash himself with cold water to see if he was just dreaming. "Er.... I will be going to the washroom..." Draco said and he left the carriage.  
  
"But Draco......" Draco couldn't hear what Pansy said after that, as he left the carriage, but he spotted Hermione running as fast as she could to the prefects carriage.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks to see why Hermione was such in a hurry. Pansy came out of the carriage to follow Draco and Hermione stopped in front of Draco since he was blocking her way to the carriage. "Pansy....... Parkinson........." Hermione panted as she pointed a finger at Pansy.  
  
"Well, well Granger, are you jealous that Pansy Parkinson is head girl and your not" drawled Draco with a big smirk on his face. He couldn't lose this opportunity to tease Hermione.  
  
"She.... she...." Hermione said as she was still catching her breath, with her finger still pointing at Pansy. "Granger, just because your not head girl its not good to point at people. Don't you know your manners" Draco said still smirking at her.  
  
Then running nearer to the carriage was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "So its Potty and his sidekick, weasel" Draco said in disgust as he starred at them. "Hermione why were you running?" asked Harry as he finally approached her, panting.  
  
"I was....." Hermione tried to explain but Draco interrupted, "Well, well isn't it Potty and Weasel. What are you doing here Potter? Your not a prefect are you?" Draco said as he glared at him with full hatred. "I wasn't talking to you Malfoy and it is none of your business" Harry said as he glared back at Draco.  
  
"Actually Potter, it is my business, as you can see my badge, I am head boy, instead of YOU!" exclaimed Draco as he puffed out his chest to show his badge. "WHAT!? You head boy!?" Hermione shouted as she stopped panting all of a sudden.  
  
"Why yes granger I am. You thought it would be Potter didn't you" Draco said as he raised one brow up. "Great...." muttered Hermione. "Now get out Potter before I have to punish you for detention and Granger, stop being jealous of Pansy just because you not head girl and she is" stated Draco.  
  
"BUT...........!" Hermione exclaimed as she slowly became angrier with Draco. "You only became head boy because you were a suck up to all the teachers" interrupted Harry as he glared at him. "BUT.......!" Hermione tried to say but before she could finish what she wanted to say Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face.  
  
Hermione and Pansy gasped. "Are you calling me a suck up Potter!? You had sent my father to azkaban and he is dead now. You will pay for that" Draco said as he was about to say a spell. But then Harry had his wand out, ready to duel.  
  
"You want to duel don't you Potter. You will surely lose" Draco said. "Don't count on it" replied Harry in a determined voice. "No you guys! Stop it this instance......" Hermione shouted at them. "Yea Harry calm down don't do anything rash" persuaded Ron with a worried face on.  
  
But before anyone could say anything the train jerked to a start and everyone staggered back. Everyone was silent as the train picked up speed. "If you guys don't put your wands down I shall have to put you guys in detention" Hermione exclaimed as she broke the silence.  
  
Prefects were slowly heading to the prefects carriage as they stopped at the sight of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter pointing wands at each other. Whispers were heard as the prefects were starring transfixed at the two of them.  
  
"What are you talking about Granger!? Your not the professor, how are you suppose to stop us?" asked Draco as he was still glaring at Harry.  
  
"As I was trying to say, I am head girl not Pansy. She stole my head girl badge and ran off with it. That is why I was running so fast to catch up with her" explained Hermione as she huffed out a big sigh.  
  
"What!? So your saying your head girl and Pansy's not?" Draco asked. "YES! I was trying to tell you guys but you wouldn't let me" shouted Hermione as she was pouring out her frustration at Draco. Draco's whole body relaxed as he was relieved that Pansy wasn't head girl.  
  
"Now both of you put your wands down, Harry you should go find a compartment, Pansy give me my badge BACK! And finally, all you prefects stop standing there and come up to the prefects carriage to get your orders " instructed Hermione as she extended her arm for her badge from Pansy.  
  
Draco and Harry slowly both lowered their wands and Harry left without saying a word. "Draco...... I don't want to give it back. How come I can't be head girl and she does" whined Pansy as she was facing Draco's back.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, gritting his teeth from the whining of Pansy,as if she wasn't annoying enough. "Because you are too annoying and stupid to be head girl" thought Draco but Draco turned around instead and glared at her.  
  
Pansy started to sulk as she handed over the badge to Hermione. "Well detention tonight for Pansy for trying to take my badge. Now everyone into the carriage" ordered Hermione as the she went inside followed by Draco and the rest of the prefects.  
  
After the orders were instructed to the prefects Hermione went into the compartment that was for the head boy and girl to sit for the journey to Hogwarts. Draco followed her as he noticed that Hermione's things were up on the rack as well.  
  
Hermione sat down and Draco sat opposite of her. Draco tried to avoid seeing Hermiones eye so he looked out the window. Hermione was doing the same thing and everything was silent until they both turned their heads, meeting each others eyes.  
  
Draco gazed into Hermione's soft brown eyes while Hermione starred into Draco's cold, silvery eyes. They both looked into each other eyes for a moment.  
  
"Hmmmm....... Granger seems to be a good instructive head girl. This might come an advantage to me or would it. I must be careful with her though since she is friends with that stupid Potter boy but why would anyone would want to be with him" thought Draco as he cautiously eyed her.  
  
Then Ron walked into the compartment breaking the silence. Hermione turned her gaze from Draco and looked at Ron wondering what he was doing there and why Harry wasn't with him. As though Ron read her mind he whispered into her ear not wanting Draco to hear.  
  
"Psst..... Hermione..... Harry is very angry and won't talk at all I think you should come and comfort him" Ron said as he glanced at Draco to see if he was hearing. Then Draco stood up and looked at the both of them suspiciously.  
  
"I could see your busy Granger, I will then see you later. Must be Potter, isn't it, since he isn't here to pick you up? Well I have just one thing to say to you, I am glad to see that your not a weak head girl as I thought you would, but don't make me see you slacking off during duties" Draco smirked, and with that he left the compartment, not knowing where to go after.  
  
He heard Hermione's anger voice behind him shouting "That stupid git." He laughed at this statement and decided to meet Crabbe and Goyle instead, so he went to look for them. Behind him he heard Hermione and Ron entering inside another compartment where he thought Harry might be.  
  
He then found Crabbe and Goyle beating up a 1st year biy for his chocolate frogs. He changed his mind to not mess with other students since he was too tired from waking up so early in the morning. He then turned on his heel and walked off to his compartment to change into his school robes and get some sleep.  
  
After his sleep he noticed Hermione had come back from her meeting with Ron and Harry. But Draco noticed that Hermione had anger and frustration behind her face which she tried to hide in trying to concentrate on a book about potions.  
  
Hermione then threw the book to her side and leaned against the window starring at the blurry scenery outside. Now the anger in her face had disappeared and was replaced with a frown and sadness. Draco saw this strange behavior and started to say something but was stopped before he could say anything, since Hermione was shouting at him, "SHUT UP MALFOY!"  
  
Draco glared at here but a smirk quickly came over his face. "Well, well Granger, I could see you are a bit moody today. Was it because of Potter?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Oh Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted at him as a tear slid down her face. Hermione quickly wiped it away with her school robes trying not to let Draco see but Draco noticed it at once.  
  
"Awwwww...... is that Hermione blubbering like a baby?" Draco said in mocking baby voice. He sniggered at what he said but Hermione had stood up pointing her wand with the tip of it touching Draco's nose.  
  
"I warned you Draco, I would be careful if I were you" Hermione said. Draco's face became nervous at the moment when Hermione pointed her wand as he remembered the last time he angered Hermione. But a smirk slowly crossed his face.  
  
"You know Granger, this isn't a good example of being head girl pointing wands at people like that" Draco stated as he pointed at her wand.  
  
"You stupid......" Hermione began to say but the train came to a halt which made Hermione fall forward, poking Draco at his nose with her wand as she fell. The next thing she knew, she was on top of Draco.  
  
"You filthy little mudblood get off of me at once" shouted Draco as he pushed her off of him, rubbing his nose from the pain. Hermione groaned as she straightened herself up. "I feel dirty now that you touched me, mud blood!" Draco exclaimed as he dust himself.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to fall on....." Hermione began as she turned to glare at him. But instead Hermione began to laugh as she pointed to his nose. "What are you laughing at, GRANGER!?" Draco said trying to see what she was pointing at.  
  
Draco then saw what Hermione was exactly laughing at. Through the window he saw that he had a red dot right on his nose. He tried to rub it off but it was still there. "YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" Draco yelled, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Hahahahahaha...... I...... I am..... Hahahahahahahaha" Hermione couldn't even muster herself to apologize to Draco since she was laughing to hard. "That stupid git, he deserved that. I shouldn't apologize to him" Hermione thought and with that she stopped laughing but still having a wide smile on her face, took her things and was exiting the train.  
  
"I swear Granger, I will get you back if it's the last thing I do" Draco shouted at her to as he flicked his wand and mumbled a spell. The spell worked and the red mark was gone from his nose.  
  
"Your lucky Granger that it wasn't permanent or I would have had to KILL YOU!" Draco Shouted from behind as he took his things out of the train. 


	4. The Sorting Hat's Warning

A/N: Hope you guys would like my rhyming poem for the sorting hat song. I like to rhyme things so I decided to make the sorting hat song rhyme. You will see what I mean when you read the chapter. Hope for more readers and MORE REVIEWS THX! Wellz anyhoo, on with chapter 4.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this fanfic or the stuff that are in the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The plot of this fanfic is mainly MY imagination.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco stepped out of the train to see a bright sun shining down at him. It was a beautiful day as the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry crowded out of the train to get to a carriage or for the first years, to Hargrid.  
  
"You will get it Granger" Draco muttered to himself as he slowly approached a carriage that had a sign that said "reserved for the head boy and head girl." "WHAT! Now I have to sit with her to the castle. Don't tell me I have to go everywhere with her!" Draco Shouted in his mind.  
  
The thought with sitting with Hermione again after what she did to him in the train wasn't really good. So, he decided to forget about the head boy and head girl carriage and walk off to where he saw Crabbe and Goyle's carriage that they were in.  
  
When he was about to walk to it a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where do you think your going, Malfoy?" questioned Hermione as she turned Draco around to look at her.  
  
"Why do you care, Granger? It doesn't matter what carriage we take, it will still go to the castle and I think I don't like the idea of me and YOU in a same carriage" Draco stated as he pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Like I like the idea of you and me as head boy and girl TOGETHER. Anyways, Professor McGonagall would like to meet us before the sorting ceremony to give us instructions. Didn't you read your letter at all? We have to take our carriage which takes us to her." Hermione explained as she was pointing her finger at their carriage.  
  
"Alright, alright GRANGER! If we have to do it your way.......... But I am warning you Granger, if you do anything funny you will get it!" Draco said as he glared at her. "Oh I am very scared Malfoy" Hermione said, sarcastically as she headed for their carriage.  
  
"I am warning you!" Draco exclaimed following behind her. "Oh I'll try not to do anything funny" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Throughout the ride to Hogwarts, Hermione looked out the carriage with a sad expression on her face while Draco eyed her cautiously.  
  
While the other carriages headed to the entrance hall their carriage changed directions heading to another entrance. Once they arrived at their destination, Hermione and Draco got of their carriage with their things heading into the door into another hall.  
  
Then professor McGonagall step out into the hall. "Just place your things there, someone will get it up for you and come with me" McGonagall ordered. They placed down their things and followed professor Mcgonagall into her office.  
  
As they entered her office Professor McGonagall closed the door behind them and sat down onto her desk.  
  
"First thing I would like to congratulate you both for being head boy and girl. Now, after the feast I want you two to look around the corridors for anything suspicious as you know that You Know Who is back and probably going to come here." Professor Mcgonagall said with a worried face.  
  
"Now if you see anything suspicious or anyone late out of bed you will report to me or another teacher at once. For now that is what all your duties going to be, checking the halls and corridors late at night. And also you will see for any miss behaving students." Professor Mcgonagall explained as she continue to stare at them.  
  
"That problem will be up to you and how you will punish them. Now the ceremony is about to start so lets get going" Professor McGonagall ordered as she pushed them out the door to hurry them to the sorting hat ceremony.  
  
Once they arrived to the great hall Draco left to his table while Hermione went to hers. Draco took a glance at Hermione at her table to see that Hermione was only talking to the two Weasleys, Ron and Ginny.  
  
She seemed to ingnore Harry who was sitting beside Ron but Harry seemed to be quiet and angry. At the sight of this a smirk appeared onto Draco's face.  
  
"I hope their friendship break up and poor little Potter will be ALL ALONE......." Draco thought as he started to laugh out loud.  
  
"What are you laughing at Draco? What is so funny?" Crabbe asked as he was looked at Draco with a curious face. "Nothing" Draco snapped back and then he looked up to see another Weasley where all the other teachers were.  
  
It was Percy Weasley. "What is he doing here?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle as he pointed a finger at Percy Weasley. "Don't know....." they both said in unison. Draco sighed and muttered to himself "idiots."  
  
"He can't be the defence against the dark arts teacher, can he? Dumbledore is sure desperate to have a defence against the dark arts teacher to pick Percy Weasley. I bet he has no experience at all with the dark arts." Draco said as he eyes shined, spitefully.  
  
"Hmph... wasn't he suppose to be in the ministry. But I can't blame him to leave it since his father is now the Minister for magic" Draco said as he looked up at Percy.  
  
Then the first years slowly came into the great hall to get sorted. Then as all the first years was in the great hall waiting to see what will happen to them the sorting hat began to sing.  
  
I have warned you all That danger is just behind the wall. I have advised you all to prepare For the danger that your not aware. And I will tell you once more For it has come for war. We must join as one Which we haven't done. We must forget about the past And need to act fast We need to fix my awful mistake By coming together, for life's sake Mainly Gryffindor and Slyitherin For it is both houses that your in That I have split you two Which was my fault to do Making you as awful foes Causing everyone woes Together you will be strong That will defeat the wrong From my mistake I will carefully make What house you will be in Where your magical life will begin Will it be Slytherin Where they do anything to win Or in Gryffindor Where they are not afraid to explore Or in Ravenclaw Where their intelligence is not a flaw Or in Hufflepuff Where they are tough So where do you belong? I will now end this song For I will sort you, if we're still alive Now that the danger is soon to arrive.  
  
"CRACK! BOOM!" Everyone jumped from their seats as the heard the loud thunder as everyone looked up the see-through ceiling.  
  
The beautiful day had disappeared and in its place was a huge storm. Dark clouds became to shift in and lightning lit the sky. It was raining hard now as the strong wind could be heard from behind the thunder. Then the castle shook a bit from the powerful wind of the storm.  
  
Everyone became silent wondering why there was a strange storm and what danger was going to come to Hogwarts? "What the bloody hell is happening" Draco thought as he began to panic a bit. Then the first years were slowly going up to get sorted.  
  
After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood up from the teachers table. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts" Dumbledore exclaimed as he raised up his arms.  
  
"Well we have a bit of a storm but not to worry, we will still have the feast. Now before we begin the feast I would like to announce something. I am happy to find another defence against the dark arts teacher. Some of you might know him from the last time he was here in Hogwarts as a student. Percy Weasley" Dumbledore announced as he looked at Percy.  
  
Percy stood up and wave as there was a small applause. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table to see that Ron, Hermione and Harry were very shock at this news.  
  
Then the applause faded and so Percy sat back down and Dumbledore continued, "Now without further a do, let the feast begin." Plates of delicious foods appeared on the house tables including the staff table and everyone started to eat.  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore stood up once more snapped his fingers and the plates were gone. "I would advise now that everyone should head to bed while the prefects show the first years around the school. Also Professor McGonagall would like to see the head boy and girl in her office" Dumbledore said and everyone left out of the great hall.  
  
"What does she want now thought Draco as he headed to Professor McGonagall's office. On the way he spotted Hermione and he went forward to her.  
  
"Well Granger, can you believe that Percy Weasley is our defence against the dark arts teacher. Percy seems to stupid to know any dark arts. I do give him credit that he actually took a jinxed job. Sooner or later he will either be dead, sacked, or even work for You Know Who. Funny I think...." Draco said.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy. Do you ever close that trap of yours" Hermione said in a annoyed voice. "What did you say you filthy little mud....." Draco began to say but was stopped because they had arrived in Professsor McGonagall's office.  
  
"What were you going to say Draco" whispered Hermione as she giggled. Draco glared at her with his eyes flickering cruelly.  
  
"Well you two heard the sorting hat. It always sings something different if there is something wrong. He did mention that danger is coming so I want you two to check the corridors late at night to see if anything suspiciously is happening. Like I have told you before, report to a teacher at once if you do see something strange." Professor McGonagall began as she furrow her eyebrows.  
  
"Now I advise for the two of you to look in the school together at night. The prefects will be watching the corridors now so you don't have to start. Your regular duty times will be at 10 o'clock to 12 midnight daily. After that you will then be expected to go sleep back in your own dormitories" Professor Mcgonagall ordered with a stern face on.  
  
"Some teachers will also be roaming the halls at that time as well. Now, you two are head boy and girl, I still expect you two to be able to do your homework and as well as your duties. Now go to your dormitories to unpack and plan a meeting place. Off you go now." Professor McGonagall explained and with that she shooed them out of her office.  
  
"Well Granger you heard her, where are we going to meet tonight?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "I think we should meet at the entrace hall then" replied Hermione and she took off the opposite direction to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
While Hermione was walking off Draco heard her muttering to herself "I can't believe I have to be with him every night." Draco smirked and continued to walk to the Slytherin common room. Once he got to the stone wall he said "Harum-Scarum."  
  
The Stone wall split in two opening to a dungeon common room. The fireplace was roaring as Slytherins were excitedly talking about the new Hogwarts school year and quid ditch. He walked off up to his dormitory not taking a glance at the other Slytherins.  
  
While he was unpacking, he saw his nimbus 2001 broom. It was so shiny from polishing and it still look as new as ever. Then anger slowly rose in Draco as he thought of Harry's firebolt. Draco envied Potter for that and always wanted to get one.  
  
But they were too much to spend on one since he already a good enough broom, he didn't bother. He just knew that he will finally beat Harry in the Quidditch match since he was training through out the summer. "I'll beat you Potter if it's the last thing I DO!" Draco murmured to himself with his hands clutching his broom.  
  
After a bit of unpacking he noticed that it dark outside as he checked the window beside him. He checked the alarm clock that he placed on his night table and noticed that it was 5 minutes to 10 o'clock at night.  
  
He stood up from unpacking, dusted himself off and left the dormitory. He then heard noises of the Slytherin prefects coming in from their duties as he walked down the steps to the common room.  
  
"Draco..... Are you still mad at me? That stupid Granger gave me detention! Can you believe that! Just because I stole her badge. I was only playing around. Draco you have to get back at her for me?" Pansy Parkinson whined as she gave a big sad frown at him.  
  
"Stupid girl you deserved that detention because of your ANNOYANCE!" Draco thought. Draco gave her look of annoyance and decided to change the subject. "Did anything happen during your duties?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ummmm.... No nothing happen just lots of thunder and lightning outside. I think a big storm is going come.... The weather seems so dark and cold......But Draco......." Pansy said as she was stopped in mid sentence by Draco's wave of his hand to make her stop. He then nodded and left the common room.  
  
Ever since the Yule ball when Draco escorted her, she was always stuck to him like a bug everywhere he went. Sometimes he would be able to get away from her but she still seemed to know where he was. Of course this annoyed Draco a lot and so he told to stop following him. But Pansy thought that they were going out as a couple since Draco asked her to the Yule ball.  
  
And Pansy ran off crying because she thought that Draco was breaking up with her. They weren't a couple to begin with and Draco was furious with Pansy once he found out that she told everyone that she was going out with him when it wasn't true. That is why ever time he sees Pansy, he gets annoyed with her because of the last incident.  
  
Draco wave the memory out of his head as he thought of his head boy duties instead. He finally got to the entrance hall where he would be meeting Hermione. But she wasn't there yet so he decided to wait for her since Professor McGonagall did advise them to go together.  
  
But he actually didn't want to check the school by himself if You-Know-Who is going to roam in it. Draco tapped his feet impatiently as he waited for Hermione. Then he finally saw Hermione jogging to the entrance hall.  
  
"What took you so long, Granger!? Your 5 minutes late! I should've known you would be late, slacking off on your duties aren't you, Granger?" Draco said as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy! You know you didn't have to wait for me, you could've just left to your duties if you couldn't wait for 5 MINUTES!" Hermione said as she was huffing from jogging to the entrance hall.  
  
"Granger, Granger, I course I would wait for you besides Professor McGonagall told us to go together for our duties. Weren't you listening Granger. Slacking off orders again aren't you Granger?" Drawled Draco as he gave a smirk at her.  
  
"She ADVISED us to go together. That means....." Hermione began to say as she was rudely interrupted. "Of course I know what that means but she wouldn't like to see one of us hurt does she? And what is wrong with you Granger. You acting more bossy and angry than usual. Is it your time of the month? A bit cranky you are, aren't you Granger?" Draco said and he laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy! It is NOT my time of the month and I am just angry at a certain someone OK! Now get a move on! We better start checking this floor" Hermione ordered as she began to walk ahead of Draco.  
  
"Whatever you say Granger but I will not shut up. So who is this certain someone that your angry with, Granger? I know its not me of course, why would you get angry at me...." Draco said as he heard Hermione mumble to herself, "No you don't anger me Malfoy you just ANNOY me, that's all." "Is it Potter, Granger?" Draco ask smirking at her.  
  
No one said anything for the next few minutes as Hermione's face turned red her face frowning. "I guess that's a yes, Granger?" Draco said still having his smirk on his face. As if Hermione exploded like a volcano, words poured out of her mouth as she began to vent.  
  
"Just because your head boy he doesn't have to think that I am happy to be with you and all. He is just being stupid and jealous. I actually wanted him to be head boy instead of you but no...... he won't listen to me" Hermione said as she continue to vent not realizing who she was talking too.  
  
"He would just plainly ignore me and say things like, I like Draco Malfoy now because his HEAD BOY! I am still friends with them, I just have to hang around with YOU more often. Doesn't mean I like YOU. He is just acting childish just like in the train." Hermione continue to say as she remembered what happen with Harry in the train.  
  
"I went to go see what was wrong with him and he goes all stupid saying, Why don't you go with your new friend MALFOY! And then he goes off saying that he is not head boy and you are. Argghh..... And we had another fight in the common room about it again. He is just........." Hermione said outraged until she finally realised that she was venting on her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
She closed her mouth before she could say anymore. Draco began to give a big smirk at her and said "Well, well Granger, I could see you feel much better now that you told ME. So Potter boy is jealous of me isn't he? Well he SHOULD BE! For once I am better than HIM!" Draco said as he seem to be in his own world.  
  
Than he too also realised that he was saying his true feelings about Harry to his sworn enemies friend, Hermione Granger. He also too closed his mouth and didn't say anything more. Silence overcame them as they walked down the corridors.  
  
Then Draco broke the silence, "well Granger, I could see that was a interesting conversation then. Why not continue it...... so your angry at Potter boy? Haha I could see why...? He is very arrogant isn't he? Hahaha it sounds like your friendship with Potter is going for a steep downfall. But that's too bad, Granger. You know, I think you would actually be better off without him....." Draco said as he continue to criticize Harry.  
  
Draco should've of stopped then because as he kept on talking Hermione's anger began to rise. "How dare you insult my friend like that!" Hermione shouted as she smacked him across the face.  
  
"I was only angry with him it doesn't mean I hate him. Arghhhh Malfoy you are unbelievable and I will not tolerate with your insults. I am leaving." Hermione shouted at Malfoy and with that she turned around and walked the opposite way.  
  
"What did I say? Granger, I knew she would do something funny I should've known to be more cautious around her. Stupid mudblood" Draco muttered to himself as he rubbed his cheak where a imprint of Hermiones hand was marked red across it. He then walked off to do his duties when he heard someone scream. "HELP!" 


	5. Dementors in the Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this fanfic or the stuff that are in the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The plot of this fanfic is mainly MY imagination.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" the voice echoed again, slowly fading away. "What the hell was that!" Draco thought as he became to get frightened.  
  
He looked all around to see what it was but there was nothing in the corridor. "Is that you Granger? It is really funny you know!" Draco shouted but their was no answer or sound.  
  
"It probably isn't Granger. But I can't just stand here I AM HEAD BOY! I will have to see what it was." Draco thought as he was determined to go but he couldn't even take a step.  
  
He was frozen of fear but he was determined to go and prove that he was worthy of head boy. The thought of it in his mind made him run to where he heard the voice was before.  
  
Then he saw outside the lake was Hermione Granger chased by two dementors. "How the hell did all these dementors come from?" he asked himself , then the thought struck him, Voldemort.  
  
As he was looking for an idea what to do he saw Hermione trying to do a Patronus charm. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she shouted at the dementors but only a few whisps of silver substance shot out of her extended out wand. She couldn't do it with them closing in her. She slowly backed away into the lake. She went deeper and deeper into the lake.  
  
"Let her die! For what she did to me. Let her die because she is a MUDBLOOD!" Draco shouted in his mind still very angry at Granger at the things she did to him. The punch.....the poke......the slap. "Now she will pay for what she did" Draco said as he kept on starring at her going deeper into the lake.  
  
Then Draco's guilty conscience came over his mind, "But when she dies I WOULD GET THE BLAME! ARGHHHHHH STUPID GRANGER! I WOULD NOT BE HEAD BOY ANYMORE AND POTTER WOULD!" Draco thought his face turning very red by the second.  
  
"I'LL WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Draco exclaimed as he didn't notice he was thinking out loud. The dementors turn and look who was shouting and notice Draco. They slowly approach him as Draco became horrified.  
  
He fumbled to get his wand, closed his eyes and with all his might he shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He open his eyes to see that nothing happen and then he remembered that he had to think of a happy thought.  
  
"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON POTTER! POTTER WILL BE DEAD! HE WILL NEVER BE HERE TO RUIN MY LIFE ANYMORE. POTTER WILL BE GONE!" He shouted in his mind, as he closed his eyes shut and with that he shouted out loud "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A silvery substance came out of his wand and a silvery huge snake shot out, chasing the dementors. The two dementors vanished away and that was when Draco opened his eyes. Draco fell down as he saw the sight of the huge basilisk that slithered away and vanished as well.  
  
Draco then remembered about Hermione. He raced down to the lake looking for Hermione. He was too late Hermione went in too deep. He then saw a hand raised up from the lake and then Hermiones head "HELP! I AM DROWNING! I DON'T KNOW HOW......" Hermione shouted for help as her head went back down the water and her extended hand.  
  
Draco's mind was lost he didn't know what to do. "Where is that stupid Potter boy when you need him!" thought Draco as his mind raced for ideas. He couldn't stand there he had to swim in to get her. And with that Draco Jumped into the lake and swam underneath to look for her.  
  
He spotted her sinking down to the bottom of the lake but he quickly caught her and brought her back up. He was huffing from the swimming and carrying Hermione. Then he dropped her on the ground with a thud and he muttered "Stupid mudblood!".  
  
She didn't move. "Is she dead? She can't be! I'll just have to carry her to madame promfrey. But would she make it. ARGHHHHH STUPID MUDBLOOD!" Draco shouted as he thought of ways to save her.  
  
"Do I have to give her air! OH HELL!" Draco thought and with that as his only idea he stooped over her closing towards her face. He took a deep breath in as he moved his face closer which was inches away from her face when a angry shout came from behind him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" The angry voice shouted. Just then Hermione sputtered water out of her mouth right on Draco's face. Draco quickly jumped up trying to wipe off the water that Hermione spitted out on him with the sleeves of his robes.  
  
"FILTHY MUDBLOOD! If I knew you could do that I would've not thought of giving you air." Draco spatted as he lowered his robes to see Harry Potter's angry face.  
  
"POTTER! What the hell took you so long! Your stupid damsel here was drowning. And I had to rescue her from those stupid dementors. Harry you are very slow aren't you? Oh I get it, this whole thing is a joke, a scam isn't it?" Draco spat as anger rose in him.  
  
"I bet you think this is funny, well YOU WILL GET IT POTTER! And the same with you, you filthy little MUDBLOOD! I should've just let you die there with all those dementors!" Draco shouted at the speechless Potter and with that he left to his dormitory.  
  
Draco was in a very bad mood now with his hatred of Harry and Hermione growing even bigger. Once he got to his dormitory he jumped into his bed, pulled down the hangings roughly and starred up as he laid on his back.  
  
"I shouldn't saved her, that stupid mudblood. Should of left her to die. I knew they were in this joke. They think they could play Draco Malfoy? They are terribly mistaken. They better watch their backs. I will find a way to get back at them, they will be sorry!" Draco thought as looked out of the window to see the still night.  
  
He took a glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was only 11:55 at night. "I don't care about five minutes of duties, I am going to bed" and with his robes still on he closed his eyes starring into the darkness. He continue to stare, his mind blank.  
  
"Hahahahahhahahahahaha" a voice from no where started to laugh, laugh at him. "WHO IS LAUGHING! WHO IS IT!" shouted Draco his voice full of anger. Then a smirking Harry popped right in front of him.  
  
"YOU! I knew it would be you Potter! It always have been YOU that ruins everything for me. Laughing at me aren't you? You thought that stupid joke of yours with Hermione was funny? Well POTTER YOU WILL GET IT NOW!" shouted the outraged Draco as he seized Harry.  
  
But Harry dissolved away from his hands once Draco touched him. "POTTER!" Draco shouted with all his angry flowing out. Then a blinding light caught his eye.  
  
"Stop Draco...... don't do it....... It's not worth it......" the fading voice said and a figure of girl slowly appeared in the light. "Its you again, WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Draco shouted as he remembered the last time he saw the girl.  
  
But before he could take a step closer to the light, the light became brighter as it flashed away. Draco remembered the last time he got hurt by the blinding light and so he covered his eyes at once.  
  
The light was gone and in its place was Harry again but this time his wand pointing at Draco. "AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry shouted as a bright green light flashed out of his wand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco shouted. "Draco, Draco, wake up" came a voice and Draco shot out of bed starring wide eyed at the person who woke him up. "Am I dead? Where am I?" Draco asked the person that woke him up which ended up to be Crabbe.  
  
Beads of sweat fell down his face. "Draco your not dead, and your in your dormitory. I think you had a bad dream. You were shouting in your sleep saying No!!!!!!!" Goyle said mimicking what Draco just did.  
  
Draco saw that he was indeed in his dormitory with Crabbe and Goyle looking at him curiously. "Yeah, and Goyle and me thought we should wake you up since you were thrashing around in your bed" Crabbe said.  
  
"It was that stupid dream again! What is wrong with me! ARGH! And why its that stupid girl in it! Who the hell is she!" Draco questioned himself angrily. Draco got out of bed and decided to forget about the dream.  
  
He quickly changed into new school robes and left downstairs with Crabbe and Goyle. They enter the great hall and sat down on the Slytherin table. Timetables were handed out and when he got his he saw that he had double charms first thing.  
  
He glanced at the Gryffindor table to see that Hermione and Harry were friends again since they were chatting feverishly. "Hmph.... They friends again how sad...... and I thought Granger was smart to know that Harry is no good" thought Draco as he continue to stare at them.  
  
"Draco.... What are you looking at" Pansy voice spoke as she looked at the direction where Draco was looking. "Nothing" snapped Draco as he turned around and began to pick some eggs, toast, and bacon on his gold plate.  
  
"Oh are you looking at Granger and Potter? Then you probably heard about the dementors last night" Pansy said as she continue to look at the Gryffindor table. "What? What do you mean. Don't tell me that Granger reported it last night?" Draco asked.  
  
"I should've reported it. I can't believe I have totally forgotten I was suppose too. Now Granger reported it probably with a different story to what really happen" thought Draco as he stabbed at his eggs with his fork.  
  
"Yea.... How do you know Draco? Were you there as well. I heard that Potter saved Granger's life from the dementors. Hey weren't you suppose to do duties with Granger?" Pansy asked as she turned her eyes away from Gryffindor table and eyeing Draco.  
  
"Hmph..... Potter! I knew he would be in this. Think he is the hero is he. Well he is wrong wait till I report this and........ wait a minute..... Did they say anything about me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nope nothing that I heard of. Just Potter and Granger. I didn't hear the full story though. But what would Potter be doing late at night when he is suppose to be in his dorm." Pansy wondered as she looked over at the Gryffindor table suspiciously.  
  
"Hmph..... Didn't say anything about me why don't you. I WAS THE ONE THAT DEFEATED THOSE DEMENTORS! What the hell is Potter and Granger talking about. Of course Granger was unconscious and Potter came out of no where. THAT LYING SCARHEAD! OF COURSE! He would do anything to just be the hero. Wait till I tell the truth to Professor McGonagall!" thought Draco.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall stood up from the staff table and was walking towards him. "May I have a word with you in my office, Mr Malfoy?" said Professor McGonagall in a more ordering voice then a asking voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor" Draco replied as he followed her. Professor McGonagall also headed for the Gyrffindor table to Hermione. "Now its my chance to tell Professor McGonagall" thought Draco as a smirk come across his face.  
  
"Granger, I will like to have a word with you as well." said Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded and followed Professor McGonagall with a worried face. Once they got to her office Professor McGonagall closed the door after they came in and she sat down and she also motioned the other two to sit as well.  
  
"Now I heard from Miss Granger here that there were two dementors last night. Now Miss Granger here says that you two had an argument and went your separate ways and that was when you met the dementor Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes Professor and they were chasing me. I tried to do the patronus charm we learned last year but it didn't work so I ran into the lake and after that I don't know what happen to the dementors but I think Harry made them go...." Hermione said as she was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"But Professor I was the one that made the dementors go away and I saw that Granger was drowning so I thought it was my duty to save her. And then Potter shows up when I got Granger out of the water. I left and went to my dorm. It wasn't Potter that did that. Anyway he wasn't suppose to be late out at night" said Draco as he shot a glare at Hermione.  
  
"But Professor I saw Harry not Draco and Harry is the only student that knows a strong patronus charm to scare off more than one dementor..." Hermione said.  
  
"WHY YOU! I can do a strong patronus just like him mine is probably even better" Draco argued back as he still continue to glare at her and she glared back at him.  
  
"Now, now Malfoy we don't want fighting here. If you were the one that fought off the dementors how come you haven't reported to a teacher right away like Miss Granger did here?" asked Professor McGonagall and Hermione beamed at her with triumph.  
  
"Well Professor, I just forgot" Draco stated. Professor McGonagall looked at him as though that explanation of Draco's wasn't enough to prove his story.  
  
"Well I don't know what story is true but for now I warn you two to be more CAREFUL and to check at night TOGETHER! Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall ordered and they both nodded.  
  
"Alright you two could leave for your classes now. You have at least 10 minutes to get to your class" Professor McGonagall said as she stood up from her seat.  
  
"But Professor......." Draco tried to say but was waved away by Professor McGonagall. "No buts Mr Malfoy, we will drop the fact which story is true to what happen last night. Now you both better go now don't want to be late for your first class do you?" Professor McGonagall said as she shooed them out of her office.  
  
Draco knew he could not say anything more to convince Professor McGonagall so he just gave up. He knew that Potter has been a hero so many times why would Professor McGonagall think that he was the hero this time.  
  
Then Hermione spoke up, "You were lying weren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked trying to prove herself that Harry rescued her and not Draco.  
  
"Believe what you want, Granger. I don't care anymore. Go back to Potter boy, your hero" Draco snapped back as he walked off to his charms class, angrily.  
  
During charms class they had to practice doing the protean charm which he didn't seem to get. He was glad that class was finally over and that he had Potions next, his favourite class. As he was walking to class with Crabbe and Goyle by his side, he spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron on the way.  
  
"Well, well Potter, the hero of last night, so I've heard. You know Potter its not good to lie about things you haven't done. Sounds to me like your turning up to be Gilderoy Lockhart. The fraud he was and where did he ended up in but St. Mungos, his mind lost. Seems like your following his footsteps, aren't you Potter?" Draco sneered as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  
  
Harry was about to argue back but Hermione piped in "Come on Harry just ignore him. Professor Snape will be coming soon" persuading Harry to get into the dungeon. Harry shot a glare at Draco and finally entered the dungeon classroom. Draco continue to sneer at him as he followed behind him.  
  
Soon enough, Snape had entered the dungeon slamming the dungeon door behind him and striding to the front of the class. He flicked his wand and words were appearing on the blackboard.  
  
"Today, we are going to make a floating potion. Well what are you waiting for? Start writing down the ingredients while I explain." Professor Snape ordered and the students took out parchment and ink.  
  
At the noise of scratching quills on parchment Professor Snape began again to talk. "Potter! Do you know how much of the potion to take to float in the air at 10 feet?" Professor Snape asked as he cocked a eyebrow at him.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up right away. "I did not ask you Granger! Put your hand down! Well Potter?" Snape asked again as he continue to stare at him. "Ummmm........ 10 drops?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Wrong Potter! You would be floating at only 5 feet off the ground. It would actually take 20 drops of the potion to float at 10 feet. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said as his eyes flickered with enjoyment.  
  
"Now Potter, how about this question..... How long does the potion last? Potter ONLY!" Snape snapped as he saw Hermione's hand fall back down. "Ummm..... an hour...?" Harry said once again nervously. Professor Snape's eye were thin slits as he looked at Potter angrily.  
  
"Well Potter good guess. Another 5 points from Gryffindor. I don't allow guesses in my class!" Professor Snape said bitterly as he turned around the class. All the students looked down and continued on their potion. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickered at Harry as they too continued on their potion.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha Potter deserved that! Trying to be the big man with everything. Hmph!" Draco thought as he stirred his perfectly made potion.  
  
After potions Draco went to the great hall to eat. As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table he remembered he still had head boy duties tonight with Hermione. "Argh.... Not another night with her..... And I thought she was going to be useful to me when she is actually a big hassle. I don't care about her no more I am going to be the duties myself" Draco thought as he began to pick up some food.  
  
"WAIT! But professor McGonagall said we HAD to go together for our duties" Draco's conscience said to him. "Arghhh...... stupid Granger, stupid McGonagall" Draco thought annoyingly.  
  
Then something was waving in front of him as he snapped out of his thoughts. It was Pansy's hand. "What!?" Draco snapped as he wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
"Draco.... What is wrong with you today? You seem to be more quiet then usual. Just a minute I asked if you wanted any pumpkin juice but you didn't reply so then I tried to get your attention. What were you thinking Draco?" Pansy said as she furrowed her brows (if you called them brows, more like brow).  
  
"I don't want any pumpkin juice and I am fine, thanks. And it is none of your business what I think!" Draco snapped and he continued to eat.  
  
After lunch he felt really thirsty since he didn't drink any pumpkin juice since he did say he didn't want any when he actually did. Then he spotted Hermione holding a cup of pumpkin juice as she was exiting the great hall.  
  
Draco walked up to her, grabbed the glass before Hermione could drink it and chugged all down. "Ahhh.... That felt better. Why thank you Granger. How did you know I wanted some pumpkin juice just now. You are a very smart girl after all...." Draco drawled as he gave her a smirk.  
  
Hermione was speechless for a second until she realised what Draco had done. "THAT WAS MINE HOW DARE YOU! YOU BETTER GET ME ANOTHER ONE OR I WOULD HAVE TO PUNCH YOU you disgusting ..... You revolting.....!" Hermione shouted, furiously.  
  
"Now now Granger we don't want to see no fighting do we? There are teachers right there. Not a good example of a head girl is it to start a fight. Tsk tsk.... Oh here's your cup" Draco snickered as he handed back the cup and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Ahhhh.... That indeed felt better....." Draco said as he chortled out loud. He turned his head to have a glance at Hermione and he could see she was cursing under her breath and stomping back into the great hall.  
  
The rest of the day went by fast as Draco was in a good mood after what happen at the great hall with Hermione. The classes went by fast for him. It was already evening as Draco walked into the great hall for dinner. He sat down to eat at the Slytherin table.  
  
He could hear the prefects heading out for their duties and soon enough he and Hermione had to go for their late night dutie as well. Draco didn't want to think about it as he chatted with Crabbe and Goyle about quidditch.  
  
As he finished his food he got up to leave. When he just stepped outside to the entrance hall Hermione stopped him before he could go anywhere further as she stepped in front of his way with her hands behind her back.  
  
Draco tried to ignore this and tried to step around Hermione but she step in front of Draco again. He tried again but Hermione moved in front him again. "What do you want Granger?" Draco snapped as he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh I just want to give you some pumpkin juice" as she revealed it to Draco from behind her back. "Trying to poison me aren't you Granger? Not a good place to do it though. There are teachers just right there and I thought you were smarter than that" Draco said as he gave a smirk at her.  
  
"Oh no Malfoy, just wanted to give you some pumpkin juice since last time you wanted one from me. So here" Hermione said as she extended the cup to Draco. "Hmm... you know Granger last time I wanted pumpkin juice but this time I don't" Draco said as he continue to smirk at her. "Alright if you don't want any....." Hermione said as she was about to turn around.  
  
"Wait Granger, I could see you want to be my servant don't you. I get it.... Well you catching on to be a good one. Let me see that pumpkin juice I don't want to waist your efforts trying to be good servant to me. And if you did anything funny there are teachers right there to punish you. Here give it...." Draco said as he extended his arm for it.  
  
"Here you go...." Hermione said as she splashed the pumpkin juice on Draco's face. "Oops didn't mean to spill it" Hermione said sarcastically as she gave the cup to Draco.  
  
"You know I don't think I would be cut out to be your servant Draco. And I think I don't like the job. Anyways I got to go" Hermione said as she walked off.  
  
But then she turned around and said, "Oh yea almost forgot. I'll be meeting you here for our duties for now on and if I don't meet you I don't know what Professor McGonagall is going to think about that. Probably not a good example of head boy, don't you think Malfoy? I guess I'll see you here" and with that she walked away giggling.  
  
"GRANGER! You will get it!" Draco thought as he tried to wipe out some of the pumpkin juice off his face. "You stupid idiots! Why didn't you do something." Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Um.... But Draco there are teachers right there" Goyle said as he pointed to the staff table and Crabbe nodded in agreement. "Argh you useless idiots" Draco muttered and then he walked off to the boys bathroom to clean himself as Crabbe and Goyle ran after him.  
  
Now Draco was dreading than ever to do his duties tonight with Hermione Granger. 


End file.
